The manufacture of semiconductor devices typically requires the application and subsequent removal of photoresist from the top surface of a semiconductor wafer. The removal of photoresist, commonly called "stripping," may be immediately preceded by a plasma ashing, etching, or other semiconductor manufacturing step. These steps can degrade or carbonize the photoresist and leave a photoresist residue that is difficult to remove by current stripping methods. A conventional stripping practice requires wafers to be dipped into baths of commercially available chemical mixtures known as "strippers." These baths may employ heat and/or ultrasonic augmentation and typically require immersion times of twenty to thirty minutes to achieve complete removal of photoresist or its residue from the wafer surface.